Good Nights in the Infirmary
by BethnPercy
Summary: This is a Solangelo one-shot just a random night in the infirmary with just enough fluff. A possible Nico Will get together and maybe a few spies.


Nico P.O.V

"_Fratellino" Bianca called. (_Little Brother)

" _Si, Bi-Bi"3 -year-old Nico looked up at his 6 almost 7-year-old sisters. _

" _Mama said we could play outside, come" Nico pushed is lips._

"_Non-Voglio__ Che I Bambini Siano Bulli" Bianca looked at him with sad eyes. (I do not want children to be bullies.)_

" _It's ok, I promise they won't bully you." Bianca bent down so they were eye level._

" _Promise?" Nico held his sister allowing himself to be pulled up._

" _I promise, now come on." Bianca bounced toward the door Nico walking behind her._

" _il Solitario, Bianca." ( Patience Bianca)_

" _I know you're not talking Mr. Di Angelo." Bianca gave Nico one of those sisterly looks as to not contradict. _

_Nico huffed but smiled slightly seeing as his sister had slowed down. He might have been the youngest but Bianca needed him just as much as he needed her..._

_As the dream Faded Nico woke up in a cold sweat..._

"Bianca? Bianca come back!" Nico sat up in his bed shaking. At first, he was confused before realizing he was in the infirmary, he'd fallen asleep here because he hadn't been feeling up to part and Will insisted.

Nobody was in here except for him and a desk of paperwork with a light left on. Will probably went to check something and would be coming back shortly. He shook violently, wanting to suppress any and all memories of Bianca. Tears threatened to spill as he stifled a sob.

" I'm sorry Bi, I couldn't protect you. I wish you were here, I miss you so much." Nico brought his knees to his chest as he cried pressing his head against the wall behind the bed.

_If only I could have been there. If only I was a better brother_. He thought miserably. All of a sudden the room door creaked open.

" Neeks are you up?" Will's sandy blonde hair was luminous in the dark a great contradiction to Nico's midnight black hair. Nico gulped trying to swallow the lump in his throat.

" No" His voice was barely above a whisper, any louder and he would burst into tears. Will came in eyebrows furrowed before his eyes widened and he ran over to Nico sitting beside him as Nico sobbed. His sobs were heart recaching and uncontrollable.

" What's wrong Nico? Did something happen" Will's eyebrows furrowed as he thought of what could have happened?

" I can't do it anymore Will." His voice was barely audible but Will heard him an at that moment his heart broke. Scary, tuff as rock Nico, had finally admitted it. He had finally had enough of the hard life set before him and Will knew Nico wasn't just talking about the dreams/ nightmares every night. Holding the small Italian tighter Will stroked circles on his back.

" Ever since Bianca died I've never had the proper grieving time. Yeah, I freaked out when I heard what had happened and I became angry and bitter but what about after that. So much has been happening since then and I haven't had to stop and think. And now, now after everything, all I can do is think what if I had been better. Now I'm able to do so much more with my powers and my sister isn't even here for it. So many demigods died in the Titan war when I wasn't fast enough getting my father's help. I let Octavian die when I knew I could have stopped. Yeah Octavian was awful but that didn't mean death was the answer, how could you even look at me? I can't even look at myself."

Will pushed Nico back a little to look at him.

" That's how." Will looked deep into Nico's eye searching for the ten-year-old boy who first came to camp 4 years ago excited out of his mind to be in a camp with people just like him.

" We've all had to grow up more than we ever should have but you more so. You lost your whole world and then some but don't you understand Nico? You're slowly getting it back, piece by piece. You have Hazel, Jason, Percy, and everyone else who's here for you. You have me and I promise to do everything in my power to make sure that this time around you get your happy ending. Okay?" Will meant what he said, he cared about the son of Hades more than he cared to admit and Nico deserved a happy ending.

" You do know that none of Hades children have ever had a happy ending right?"

"Yea but not many of them have actually tried or had people who would support them. Besides I don't know many children of Apollo who fall for darkness."

" Excuse me?" Nico furrowed his eyebrows in confusion as Will smiled. Nico realizing what Will meant blushed.

" Did you know you saved me during the Titan's war?" Will said changing the subject before Nico could respond.

" I did?" Now Nico was both confused and intrigued. He moved over giving Will more space on the bed to get comfortable.

" Yea I was Shooting arrows at a group of monsters and didn't realize that a dracaena was sneaking up behind me and all of a sudden you shadow traveled behind it as I turned around stabbed it and shadow traveled away I was pretty much in shock. " Nico raised an eyebrow.

"Oh I do remember that but I didn't realize it was you I assumed it was just another child of Apollo." Nico face reddened because back then he didn't care who any of the campers were personally as long as he could help get them out of the fight alive.

" You know what might help your nightmares?" Will said getting back to the problem at hand.

" What?" Nico looked up at him with hope, he'd try anything to make the horrid dreams go away.

" Well it's a bit of a long shot but you could try keeping a journal and before bed anything that's worrying you or anything about your previous nightmares you could write down then write about a happy memory that way it will be the thing your mind focuses on when you sleep."

Will leaned over the bed to the small desk beside the bed and opened the drawer taking out a plain black book with a sun on the cover which seemed to be dripping a mix of yellow and black raindrops into a swirling puddle.

" Here I uh, got this for you if you decide to try it." Nico smiled gratefully taking the book and admiring the cover.

The cover reminded Nico of him and Will and he blushed. Was that why Will had gotten it? Nico tried not to read to much into it as he flipped through the pages. He decided he would try it on one condition.

" If I try this can you do something for me?" Will gave an immediate 'anything'.

" Um, I was wondering like tomorrow in return for you know um, trying this if you would like to um accompany me to the fireworks show…" Nico trailed off he was completely red.

Will, on the other hand, was smiling brightly this quite possibly could have been the best day of his life. Nico his small Italian ball of darkness had just asked him out while also confirming that he did in fact like the son of Apollo. Will smirked before replying

" Mr. Di Angelo, are you asking me out on a date?"

" Well I was, I mean it doesn-" Nico was a violent shade of red gibbering away not sure how to respond.

" Relax Nico it was only a joke. I would be honored to go out on a date with my Nico" Will realizing his slip blushed. He should have just said yes.

" Your Nico huh? Will you seem to be moving a little fast don't you think?" Nico smirked at Will's red face.

" Moving on are you going to try this or not" Will changed the subject yet again for his benefit.

" Uh yeah, I guess there is no use in me stalling any longer." With a sigh, Nico reopened the book to the first page taking the pencil Will held in his hand.

Will sat patiently watching Nico write, his hands were sure of what they were doing has Nico scrunched his eyebrows in concentration. As Nico wrote Will took the time to admire the boy in front of him. Within a few weeks of being back at camp, Nico had filled up nicely no longer skin and bones but muscle and meat. His dark brown eyes were constantly swirling with flecks of black and his bangs from his unruly black hair hung low in his eyes. As Nico wrote his features relaxed and in that moment Will could only see Nico as the angel he was.

After about 20 minutes Nico stopped writing hesitantly putting the pencil down and looking up at Will.

" I think I'm done but I don't want you to read it maybe next time okay?" Will nodded before grabbing the journal and pencil and putting it away back in the top drawer. He proceeded to tuck Nico in like any of his other patients and turn off the lights.

" Goodnight Nico" Will said he took the bed next to Nico.

" Goodnight William" With that they both drifted off to their own peaceful sleep.

That night for the first time in almost forever Nico had good dreams, dreams of his future. His dreams weren't tainted by the past or his own hellish nightmare of Tartuars, he was free and he had Will to thank for that. As they both lay dreaming Percy and Jason who sat outside the infirmary through for the last hour watching over there little cousin couldn't help smiling as they made there way back to there cabins because Project Solangelo had finally taken flight.

_**Okay, that's it. That was a Solangelo Fanfiction obviously I hope you enjoyed I don't do that great with sticking to my writing so I hope this was good enough. Please review and tell me your lovely thoughts.**_


End file.
